Socium Perfecta
by macarrajayde
Summary: War is over. Harry & co. return for final Hogwarts year. Ministry declares anyone 16 up is eligible for marriage pairing. Marriage occurs after graduation but there are some deadlines. Some pairings can work better than others. FIRST FIC! bad summary...
1. PROLOGUE: HBP Alternate Ending

-**PROLGOGUE-**

"_It is very important that you are there."_

_''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''_

Harry wished more than anything to rip his Invisibility Cloak off and aid his mentor. His wand twitched in his hand and he groaned inwardly. Dumbledore had told him not to interfere. He'd put a freezing spell on Harry but he'd shaken it off easily enough –for some reason, Dumbledore's magic was weaker tonight. Harry knew Dumbledore had instructed him not to get involved but Malfoy was threatening him! Harry doubted Malfoy would actually kill him but Bellatrix Lestrange was among the reinforcements Draco had somehow smuggled in and killing someone was well within her limits.

Harry heard the sound of quiet, slightly uneven footsteps on the stone floor and turned his head as Professor Snape came into view, his wand alight. He looked anxious, Harry noted, as though he were expecting something bad to happen. Of course! That was it! Snape must have known Malfoy was meant to kill Dumbledore and the slimy git was there to ensure Voldemort's plan was a success –there was no other explanation.

Harry was about to throw his Cloak off when he saw Hermione and Ron creeping up the stairs to the tower out of the corner of his eye. Each held their wand, unlit, in one hand. In the other hand, each held one of the galleons Hermione had made last year for the D.A. They looked nervous but seemed to be following Snape. In fact, Hermione was looking at Snape as if waiting for a signal of some sort.

_Don't be ridiculous_, Harry thought, _Hermione wouldn't trust Snape to give her a decent mark in Potions let alone HELP their cause _-Harry's thoughts were interrupted as Snape stepped into the moonlight next to Bellatrix.

"Good evening, Bellatrix, I trust you are enjoying this fine evening?" came Snape's droning voice.

"Severus," Bellatrix snapped back, "you're supposed to be occupying the staff! You're going to ruin everything!"

Harry thought he saw Dumbledore relax a little. No. It couldn't be. He wouldn't! Not with 6 or 7 Death Eaters aiming their wands at his face.

"Ah Bellatrix. You're always so trusting."  
>"And what is that supposed to mean? The Dark Lord gave you orders to occupy the staff while Draco got us in and killed the old fool. We were then to have free reign to kill anyone who got in the way of our escape. The Dark Lord wants as many Professors unharmed as possible to make an example of them to unwilling members of the wizard community. You're going to ruin the whole plan if you don't leave! Or do you not remember the last meeting?"<p>

"No, I remember it perfectly, Bellatrix. Of course, I am also under orders to protect the students of this school and I am not about to let you and the Dark Lord put their lives at risk. You've always known I wouldn't allow that. And contrary to popular belief," he glanced over at Draco, "I am actually a rather good acquaintance with several members of the staff."

Harry couldn't believe his ears; he looked over at Ron and Hermione to see if they were as disbelieving as he. To his amazement, both seemed completely unfazed by Snape's sudden compassionate revelation -they seemed entirely convinced by his façade.

"What's this Severus? Going soft?" taunted Bellatrix, "I'd never imagine you of all people to have _acquaintances_."

One of the Death Eaters closer to Dumbledore, who had (what appeared to be) fur on every part of exposed skin, smirked, "He doesn't have a soft side, Lestrange. He's still trying to convince Dumbledore that he's on his side. Well, it's not working, Snape. You're still as uncaring as ever. Why don't we let Lucius' little boy get this over and done with? Wait any longer and he'll start crying for his mummy."

Draco's voice broke through the air, a smile playing across his lips, "No. You think I'm that weak, Greyback? I'm offended. Only minutes ago you were praising my efforts."

_Typical Malfoy_, Harry shook his head. Trust Draco Malfoy to be able to look on the verge of collapsing and still sound cocky. It had to be a Malfoy family trait.

The man Draco had addressed as Greyback began to laugh, but with a seething look from Bellatrix immediately stopped. Bellatrix moved slowly away from Snape, her steps even and clear on the stone floor.

She reached Draco Malfoy and leaned in close to his ear, whispering in a taunting, child-like manner, "Offended Draco? Your father would be so proud of you right now. While he and your mother cower in shame from the Dark Lord, you are here, following his orders, attempting to redeem your family's name. Oh, Cissy was such a fool to marry someone like Lucius –he always aimed to please but what good has that ever done him? But surely you are not like Lucius," at that, she reached a filthy hand to Draco's face and sharply turned his head so he was looking Dumbledore straight in the eyes.

Bellatrix continued her hypnotizing whisper, "Make the right decision Draco. The Dark Lord is counting on your cooperation. And you wouldn't want to let the Dark Lord down, would you? Not with so much at stake. Think of your mother, how she hides her head in shame. Think of your father, locked away in Azkaban, unlikely to see daylight again. You can change that," she paused, waiting for his reaction, "if you complete your task."

Harry couldn't take this much longer. He knew Malfoy would do it. Selfish, arrogant, cocky, always-willing-to-please Malfoy would do anything to clear his family's name in Voldemort's Inner Circle. _That little_-

-It all happened so fast. In years to come, Harry would still shake his head in disbelief at what happened next. He would remember everything; right down to the very last detail, but he'd never believe it.

Utter loathing filled Snape's stare, his glare almost burning holes through Bellatrix. Harry turned to see Ron and Hermione pressing their thumbs to their golden galleons before disappearing down the stairs. He looked back at Malfoy; certain he'd seen a flash of gold in his hand too. The room was so silent and then-

"DRACO!" Draco Malfoy ducked at Snape's call.

Two simultaneous cries of _'AVADA KEDAVRA!' _filled the air.

Harry stood stunned at the scene before him. Malfoy and Snape stood surrounded by 3 Death Eaters –Bellatrix lay dead, her face as blank as Harry's mind. Next to her, Dumbledore lay spread eagled, his eyes closed as if in a deep sleep. Harry felt as though he were underwater. Crashes from downstairs were muted and the room was slowly fading. Time had completely stopped in Harry's world. Harry tried to focus on the crashes from down stairs.

It sounded like a fully-fledged battle was raging in the Entrance Courtyard. The sounds of spells and screams mixed in the air and brought Harry back to reality.

This was _real_. Bellatrix was dead. Dumbledore was dead. And he was in a room full of Death Eaters –although he was fairly sure that two of them were officially _ex_-Death Eaters now.

He whipped the Invisibility Cloak off and ducked as the first curses went flying. Draco was holding his own fairly well against Greyback and Snape was duelling the other 2 with such ferocity that Harry almost wanted to run and leave them to it. He knew he couldn't though –he still didn't fully understand what had just happened but he knew, somehow, that Malfoy and Snape were on his side now.

_'Reducto!'_yelled Harry, his wand aimed at Greyback. The look of shock at another presence registered on the man's face but before he could see who it was, he was flung off the side of the Astronomy Tower, tumbling to his death. Harry turned to a shocked Draco, who gave a quick nod. Harry suddenly realized that the fighting downstairs was getting louder. He grabbed Draco's arm and ran, pulling him down the stairs and out across the stone bridge which led to the Entrance Courtyard. Snape was not far behind, shouting spells at the two Death Eaters still following them.

Harry stopped in horror as he saw how outnumbered their side was. Somehow, a massive army of Death Eaters had broken through the barriers and were destroying Hogwarts bit by bit –starting with the entrance. As both Malfoy and Snape engaged with the two Death Eaters who had followed them, Harry noted something very strange. The "Hogwarts Side" was made entirely of members of the faculty, Sixth and Seventh Year students and members of the D.A. There wasn't a junior student in sight. Harry doubted they were even still at the school. Even if they were all hiding in their Houses, the castle itself seemed too quite too contain anyone. But, there was no way the staff would have had time to evacuate them. The attack had come as a complete surprise... right? Harry was attempting to piece it all together when he felt a curse singe his sleeve. He turned, almost too late, to see that Voldemort himself had decided to join the party.

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

"_Harry, I'm sure you recall our last lesson well?"_  
>"<em>Yes, Professor," replied Harry, "you were telling me about Horcruxes right?"<em>

_Dumbledore smiled faintly, "Yes, Harry, you are correct. It's good to see that you're retaining the information I'm giving you. Now," he gestured to the seat in front of his desk, "do sit. What I must tell you is very important."_

_Harry moved cautiously toward the seat. Whenever Dumbledore said something was important, it was usually followed by a horrendous revelation or task for Harry and quite a bit of eye-twinkling from Dumbledore._

"_Sir, please, if it's something involving Voldemort, I really don't want to know."_

"_Now, Harry. I understand you must be getting weary but I assure you, this will be our last lesson. Then, all of this will finally be over," Dumbledore's eyes twinkled knowingly._

Damn it, _thought Harry, _I have no idea what he means by 'this' but this information doesn't sound too good.

"_As you recall, I mentioned that Voldemort created seven Horcruxes. Do recall the ones I mentioned?"_

"_Yes, sir. There was Tom Riddle's Diary and that ring on your hand - the Gaunt Family Ring- and I think you said something about the Hogwarts Founders..." Harry trailed off. He hadn't exactly been paying attention during their previous lesson._

"_I'm glad you remember at least that much, Harry, but maybe you would do well to invest in a Remberall in future."_

_Harry snorted, _FAT CHANCE!

"_Well, Harry, I think it would be good if you listened well, because what I'm about to tell you is _extremely_ important," Dumbledore's eyes twinkled again._

"_Please, Professor, you've already said that."_

"_I suppose I have, Harry, I just felt that I needed to impress a point on you. Well then, let's see. Including the two you mentioned, Voldemort made seven Horcruxes. They are: Tom Riddle's Diary, The Gaunt Family Ring, the Cup of Helga Hufflepuff, Rowena Ravenclaw's Diadem, Salazar Slytherin's Locket and Nagini, Voldemort's snake."_

"_Professor, you said there were seven."_

"_Ah, yes, Harry. Well, you see, I did not wish to alarm you, so I omitted the last one. I'm sure you would be in an utter state of horrified shock if I had told you." his eyes twinkled yet again._

Damn that cursed twinkle, _thought Harry_, why won't he... wait... oh no.

"_Professor," Harry whispered, "The seventh Horcrux... it wouldn't happen to be here, in this room, would it? You know, sitting right in front of? It wouldn't, by any chance, be... me?" his voice had gone hoarse. Dumbledore had been wrong though. He wasn't shocked. Harry was just nervous. He knew what had to happen to Horcruxes, he'd seen it himself. He was dreading what would come next._

"_Harry, please, you must understand. Voldemort did not mean to make you a Horcrux. It was a complete accident. Regardless, it would seem the only way for him to die is for you to die as well."_

_Harry knew he should have been angry at Dumbledore's bluntness. Nobody deserved to be told they were going to have to die, regardless of the situation. And yet, Harry was the complete opposite of angry. He was, in fact, completely at peace. Somehow, he knew something like this had been coming -Dumbledore's eyes had been twinkling since he walked into the room after all. It was madness._

"_Thank you, sir."_

"_Pardon, Harry? I believe there should be no thanks. After all, I've just told you-"__  
><em>

"_I know, Professor, but at least you told me right? It actually doesn't bother me –dying. It just means I'll be reunited with my parents sooner than I thought and I can't complain about something like that, right?"_

"_Sometimes, Harry, you're logic shocks even myself."_  
>"<em>Professor, is there anything else you wish to tell me?" Harry hoped there'd be nothing else but he knew there would be.<em>

"_Well, Harry, I'm pleased to say that you can die very soon."_

"_Professor, please, I'm not eager to die. I was just trying to be optimistic."_

"_Mr. Potter, you understand what I meant," Dumbledore's words were met with a blatant stare, "I merely meant that you can end this war very soon. As it is, a majority of the Horcruxes have already been destroyed. You destroyed the diary with the Basilisk fang in the Chamber of Secrets and I've destroyed the ring. If you remember, Kreacher was willing enough to bring us Slytherin's locket and that was promptly destroyed along with Hufflepuff's cup when the Order tracked it down. With these four gone, only three remain. One is sitting right in front of me, one is hidden somewhere in this school and the third is currently out of our reach."_

"_Let me get this straight, I'm a tad confused, sir. I'm the one sitting in front of you, Nagini is with Voldemort and Rowena Ravenclaw's Diadem is here at Hogwarts? If it's here, how come you haven't destroyed it already?"_

"_Ah, Harry, it is called 'The Lost Diadem of Ravenclaw' for a reason."_

"_Lost?"_

"_It would seem you haven't been paying as much attention as I would have liked. In one of our earlier lessons, I mentioned the 'treasures' of the Founders and remember going into a lot of detail explaining that whilst the items belonging to Gryffindor, Hufflepuff and Slytherin have been passed through ancient wizarding families, Rowena hid her Diadem because of the power it contained."_

"_Oh. No, I remember now, sir."_

'_I thought you would, Harry."_

_Harry heard the Gargoyle outside the door grind to a halt. He hadn't even heard it turn. There was a single sharp knock on the on the door and Dumbledore bowed his head._

"_I'm sorry, Harry, but it would seem I must cut our final lesson short. I must ask you one more favour though."_

"_Anything, sir."_

"_Tomorrow night, I'd like you to meet me at the top of the Astronomy Tower. I will send a message to you about what time I will expect to see you. Do not be late, Mr. Potter. It is very important that you are there. Good night, Harry."_

"_Good night, sir," Harry replied as Professor Snape let himself in._

_'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''_

Draco left the Entrance Courtyard at the first chance he had. He'd told Hermione it was time, he was counting on her to be there. He broke into a sprint when he saw her standing outside the Library.

"Nice of you to take your time, Malfoy. What took you so long? When you sent the message, I thought you'd only take a few minutes to get out of there, not half an hour! Ron's already contacted me to tell me all the younger students are safe at the Ministry. Already! We haven't even _found _the Diadem let alone destroy it! Dumbledore said-"

"Yeah, I know what he said," Draco smirked and began his best Dumbledore impersonation, "Mr. Malfoy, it is crucial that you and Miss. Granger locate and destroy the Diadem before Mr. Potter faces Voldemort. Unless it and Nagini are gone, Harry cannot end what has begun."

Hermione turned away in a huff, "Well, I'll have you know, Neville found the snake and killed it with the sword already," she held up the bloodied sword she'd been hiding behind her back, "Voldemort should have known better than to send a warning with a Horcrux."

Draco was shocked, _Why are those bloody Gryffindors so damn efficient? He already killed the snake? That wasn't meant to happen until Voldemort arrived –and he'd only just arrived when I left. He's almost as daft as Dumbledore for sending the snake ahead of him._

Hermione had unlocked the door to the Library and began tapping her foot. Draco looked up angrily, _Filthy mudblood! Who does she think she is, interrupting my thoughts? Honestly._

"I'm coming, I was just –did you hear that?" Draco frowned. He swore he'd heard footsteps coming in their direction –fast.

"I can't hear anything, honestly Malfoy," she stopped, her calm mask sliding away, quickly replaced by shock, then fear, "Oh no... someone's coming... it, it's not someone on our side, everyone has coins, I'd know, you can feel the presence of another galleon but all I feel is yours."

A tall man, dressed entirely in Death Eater attire, mask and everything, was coming swiftly toward them from the other end of the corridor. Draco saw the Death Eater's wand arm raise and burst into action. He rushed forward into the Library, dragging Hermione with him. She was completely shocked but pulled the doors shut all the same. They heard the footsteps stop directly outside the door. It was quiet. Too quiet for Draco's liking. He knew something was going to happen.

He sensed the spell coming before it hit the door. Draco had just enough time to pull Hermione out of the way as a massive tremor sent the book shelves closest to her tumbling over. He had no idea what spell it was but the entire Library was shaking, almost like a severe earthquake. He didn't know how long it lasted for but when the tremors finally ceased, almost every shelf had tumbled over and books lay scattered in all directions; their pages either about to fall out or floating above them. He just realized what he'd done. Draco Malfoy, the Slytherin Prince, had just saved Hermione Granger, the Gryffindor Know-It-All. He'd never known himself to have a protective side.

Hermione was shaking beyond belief, "How did you? Why? I-I-I, thank you," she smiled.

"I don't know," Draco smirked, "I guess there's a first time for everything, right?"

Hermione settled, 'I suppose so..." she trailed off.

Draco turned his head in the direction she was gaping. His expression quickly matched hers, "Is that... it is isn't it... that's-"

"-The Lost Diadem of Rowena Ravenclaw," she finished, "We found it. Do you have the sword?"

Draco was about to insult her stupidity when he felt a sharp pain pulse through his leg. He looked down, only to see the smooth blade pressing against his thigh. Draco winced, 'Yeah, I got it."

"Oh my god! I-I- I'm so sorry, I must have dropped it... it's my fault, I wasn't being careful, I-"

"It's fine," Draco wished he didn't mean it, "anyway, don't worry about me. We have got very long, remember?"

That was all it took to focus her again. She leapt up from the ground and took charge once more.

"OH NO, HARRY! What if we're too late? Get up. Stand up right now and bring the sword over here," she crossed swiftly over to where the Diadem lay, wedged between two very hollow books, "we have to do this _now_."

_Well, she sure knows how to be bossy, _Draco noted. He stood up slowly and limped over to where Hermione stood, "Now what? You want me to just stab it and be done with it?"

"Well I'm not going to do it for you! Professor Dumbledore said it had to be you. Once you destroy one Horcrux, you risk ripping your own soul if you attempt to destroy another. Harry destroyed the diary, Dumbledore took care of the ring, Ron did the locket, I did the Cup and Neville just killed Nagini. It has to be you."

Draco sighed. He'd expected her to say something like that, but it had been worth a try. In truth, he just didn't want to be a hero. Sure, like everyone, he wanted fame but he didn't want it like this. Malfoys were rich, popular and very public. They worked in extremely tight circles of allies; doing business deals and earning a reputation for selling/producing Dark Materials. They were never heroes. Ever. They gained their fame through money and power not good deeds. However much Draco hated his father and mother, he had always vowed never to do anything to stain the family name -acts of heroism were included in that vow. And there he was, about to commit one of the most heroic deeds he could imagine... with a Gryffindor!

Draco saw Hermione glance worriedly at him, "I'm fine! I was just procrastinating, nothing to worry about. Geez!" He took a step forward and raised the sword of Gryffindor above his head -he would regret this later- and swung.

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

"_AVADA KEDAVRA!_"

"_EXPELLIARMUS!_"

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

**A/N: This is my first EVER fanfic. It will be MUCH longer (I have 21 or so chapters planned). It will be gradual as I am very busy with school.  
>This -Prologue- is my alternate ending to 'Half-Blood Prince' and sets up my fic. For the purpose of my fic please imagine that the events of 'Deathly<br>Hallows' never occured.  
>I will also mention that I own none of the characters (I will tell you if they're mine or not). I only own this story. This WHOLE universe of HP was created<br>by Queen Rowling -I am not she!**

Thanks, morsemorde-mascara :)


	2. CHAPTER ONE: The Ride In

**-CHAPTER ONE-**

"_This is going to take a while, _she thought_."_

_'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''_

Hermione was grinning so hard her cheeks hurt. She couldn't wait to tell Harry and Ron the news. She'd spent the summer break with her parents in Northern Ireland and hadn't had much contact with anyone at the Burrow. But, from Ginny's single letter, Mrs. Weasley had planned on keeping them busy anyway, so she hadn't been too worried. She was bursting to tell them the news though. When she'd found out, she'd sat in the hotel's foyer for twenty minutes, frozen in shock. For once though, her parents understood what it meant and were able to react with the most genuine pride and love she'd seen from them in a while.

She darted down the aisle, occasionally ducking her head into compartments, looking for her friends. Usually, the trio would have met on the platform but Hermione had been late this year and hadn't been able to find them. She hoped they weren't worried. She halted outside the final door in Carriage Three. She heard laughter from inside and immediately knew it was them.

"Harry! Ron! Open up," she pulled the handle hard but the door wouldn't budge.

"Hermione? Harry, did you hear that? I swear I just heard Hermione's voice."

"I thought she missed the train. We didn't see her on the platform like we usually do."

Hermione let out a frustrated sigh, "Guys," she called, "It's me! Open up. I have something really great to tell you."

The door slid open and Harry practically flew into Hermione, wrapping her in an elated hug. Ron stood behind him, beaming at his two best friends.

"Hermione, we missed you so much! Why didn't you send us a letter or something? Hell, a postcard would have done! Ron and I were so worried when you weren't on the platform; I thought something had happened to you."

"Geez, Hermione. I can't even begin to tell you how worried Ginny was."

"Guys, I'm fine. Our flight was delayed, that's all. I'm here now. Look, I can't stay long but I really have to tell you something."

She walked into the compartment and sat opposite the two boys. They both looked at her anxiously.

"Well? Are you going to tell us or what?" Harry cried in frustration.

"Oh, calm down," she took a breath and tried to contain her excitement, "Alright, you'll never guess what happened-"

"Of course not," Ron shook his head, "so can you hurry up and tell us?"

"Okay, um, I'vebeenmadeheadgirlandi'-yearathogwartsandit'sgoingtobeamazing!" She waited for their reactions but all she saw were two very blank looking faces staring back at her.

"Do you mind rewinding that and slowing it down a bit?" said Harry, "I didn't quite catch what you said."

Hermione sighed and repeated herself steadily, "I've been made Head-Girl and I'm really excited because this is our final year at Hogwarts and it's going to be amazing. Did you hear me that time?"

"Hermione, that's bloody brilliant! Congratulations!" Ron jumped up and hugged her tightly.

"Hermione, you're going to be amazing! You definitely deserve it!" and with that Harry joined the hug too.

Hermione glanced at the clock above the door and pushed her friends off her, "Oh no! I'm going to be late! I was supposed to go to the front carriage to meet with the Head-Boy at half past one and its already quarter to two! I've got to go! I'll see you both at the Sorting Ceremony later."

"Hermione, wait," Harry pulled her back, "do you know who the Head Boy is this year?"

"Well, no. Actually, I'd hoped you guys would know. My letter just said we would meet on the Hogwarts Express to sort out some details, hold a quick meeting for the Prefects and then after the Sorting Ceremony, we would meet with McGonagall in her office."

Ron perked up at the mention of the Prefect meeting, "Oh yeah, I forgot about the meeting. Hey, Harry, looks like you'll be the last one to find out who the new Head Boy is."

Harry frowned for a minute but his brightened at a thought, "Well, as that's so. Before you go Hermione, why don't we have a bit of a bet? We each decide who we think is Head Boy and whoever is correct gets 2 Galleons from each loser. What do you say?"

Ron nodded and Hermione began racking her brains for the most likely candidate, "Fine. What about Ernie?" Harry and Ron looked at her blankly again, "Oh come on! He was in Dumbledore's Army in Fifth Year. You know; shortish, blonde, Hufflepuff Prefect. Ring a bell?"

"Oh yeah, I remember him. His Patronus was a boar wasn't it?" Ron smiled, "I reckon he's too soft –being a Hufflepuff and all. Personally, I reckon it'll be Zabini. He may be Slytherin but his family was always neutral in the war and he's not that bad a guy."

Harry and Hermione turned to him, their mouths open in shock. They couldn't believe he would even suggest such a thing.

"No way, mate. McGonagall may be new to the Headmistress position but I doubt she'd ever choose a Slytherin. I bet it's a Ravenclaw. Probably Terry Boot," came Harry's response.

The Trio sat in silence, each considering the options. Hermione glanced at the clock again. Two o'clock was displayed on the small face.

"Oh no! I forgot again! Guys, I'm sorry, but I really have to go. Ron, I'll see you in about half an hour. Harry, I'll see you at the Sorting Ceremony, okay?"

With one final hug, Hermione raced out of the compartment and hurried down to the Front Carriage. She stopped outside a door labelled 'Heads and Prefects' and quickly adjusted her hair. Pinning her Head-Girl badge to her cardigan she checked herself in the window. She was anxious to find out who the new Head Boy was and almost couldn't contain her nerves. She pulled the door open confidently, ready to step straight in and stopped dead in her tracks. There on the plush seats, staring straight at her in disgust, sat none other than Draco Malfoy, his Head Boy badge gleaming on his sweater.

"Nice of you to take your time, Granger. What took you so long?" drawled Malfoy smugly, "we were told to be here at half past one and it is now ten past two. Care to explain?"

"Um, sorry? I was with Harry and Ron. But, I'm here now so it doesn't matter..." Hermione was still very confused, "what are you even doing here? You can't seriously be Head Boy? After everything that happened last year-"

"For your information, Mudblood, last year I helped you guys out. If it hadn't been for Severus and me, you'd probably be dead, dying or enslaved by now. Oh, and if we're going to work together this year, you're going to have to stop treating me like the enemy."

Hermione moved inside the compartment, slamming the door in rage, "Stop treating you like the enemy?" she was seething, "oh that's rich. I'm expected to stop treating the boy who's made my life hell for the last six years, like the enemy simply because he's been made Head Boy? I'll do no such thing!"

Draco was shocked by her outburst. He knew he'd been horrible to the Golden Trio but he never thought he'd been that bad. Sure, they'd thrown insults at each other every day for as long as he could remember and he may have jinxed her a few times but he hadn't made her life hell... had he? Either way, he was sick of her yelling.

"Just sit down, Granger. We have some things to discuss before we arrive and unless we do it now, we won't have enough time to change into our robes."

That shut her up. Hermione flopped herself down on the chair opposite Draco, her face indignant, "Well then, let's get on with this it, _Draco_. Like you said, we don't have all day."

"Don't you _dare_ call me Draco you filthy Mudblood," Draco spat, "Only my friends call me that. To you, I am Malfoy. Don't ever address me otherwise."

"Fine. Just hurry up. What do we need to discuss?"

Draco handed her a list written in Professor McGonagall's handwriting and indicated an identical one in his other hand, "These were here when I arrived; looks like there's enough for all the Prefects too. It's a list of things McGonagall needs us to go over today. They're basically the same things we've had for the last two years."

Hermione skimmed over the list, "_House Passwords_, _House Point Deduction, Detention Allocation_, _Prefect Rights and Responsibilities_, _Hagrid's Assistants for First Years_, _Time and Place for First Meeting_ –you're right, we've done all of these before. Wait," her eyes widened in surprise, "what's _Security, Scanning and Student Communications_?"

Draco smirked, _of course she doesn't know anything about that_,he thought. There was a knock at the door and Draco stood up, "Exactly what it says- Student Security. There are still some Death Eaters on the loose so the school has to monitor everything that goes in and out of the grounds; students, letters, luggage, animals, packages –everything."

Draco slid the door open and was greeted by an extremely stunned Ron. Behind him stood Pansy Parkinson with Astoria Greengrass who were both laughing loudly at his expression. A few of the Fifth Year Prefects were working their way down the corridor but it took almost ten minutes before everyone had arrived,much to Draco's annoyance.

Hermione gazed around at the final group. Thirty-two people had managed to squeeze into the compartment and she noted down the familiar faces. From her year Ron stood to the side with Ernie and Hannah, Pansy was talking to Draco and Anthony Goldstein was deep in conversation with Padma Patil about McGonagall's new position as Headmistress. The Sixth Years looked less relaxed, Astoria was arguing with Ginny about who would win in a duel –Hermione or Draco- and the Fifth Years looked downright uncomfortable and awkward.

She looked up and smiled at everyone, "Well, it's nice to see that everyone made it here on time," Draco scoffed and she shot him a look, "and I hope you all had a nice summer break. We'll try to make this as brief as possible so you can all get changed before we arrive. Malfoy, if you will."

"Will I what?"

"Hand out the lists. You said there was enough for everyone, right?"

"Yeah but-"

"Just-"

"Fine," he glared hotly at her. Everyone stood silently, anxious to see what would happen. Draco gathered the papers together and handed them roughly around to the Prefects.

Hermione started tightly, "Right, well, as you can see there are a few things we have to do, we'll begin with the _House Point Deductions_ and work our way down to _Security, Scanning and Student Communications_."

A Fifth Year raised her hand but Hermione cut her off, "Malfoy can explain when we get to it."

_This is going to take a while_, she thought as she looked at the hard glare he gave her.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

**A/N: So this is the second chapter of my FIRST EVER FANFIC! Please give me as much feedback as possible guys -and although I'be got stuff planned for later chapters, feel free to give suggestions (pairings, events etc.). I'm also willing to answer any of your questions :)  
>Once again, I'm obviously NOT J.K. so yeah, if you don't know there's not much I can say to you :P<strong>

~morsmorde-mascara :)


	3. CHAPTER TWO: Settling In

**-CHAPTER TWO-**

"_If you don't, you'll find for life, this year will spur regret"_

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Hermione glared at Malfoy. She was extremely annoyed with him. After the meeting he'd simply disappeared. She'd wanted to ask him about living arrangements but she couldn't find him anywhere. Blaise Zabini, Malfoy's supposed best friend, hadn't even known where he was. Well, she'd found him now; sitting at the Slytherin Table, a smug smile dancing across his face every time a First Year was sorted into Slytherin.

Harry, sitting across from Hermione, saw her glaring and turned around. Pansy caught their stares and whispered something in Draco's ear, causing him to look up, a smirk on his face. Harry turned back to see Hermione blushing violently. She flashed Harry a reassuring smile though, so he dismissed it, _probably just thinking about her Head Girl duties_, he thought.

Hermione tuned out McGonagall's welcome speech. It wouldn't be very different from previous years and she had other things to think about –first and foremost, the Sorting Hat's song. This year, his long rhyme had been about House Unity as always but there was something else too. Something that wasn't entirely obvious. She thought back to the song:

_After many years of darkness,  
><em>_We've pulled through; found the light  
><em>_With this new age we enter,  
><em>_You'll find magic is might.  
><em>_You may believe the stories,  
><em>_You may believe the news  
><em>_But what I have to tell you is-  
><em>_Disregard these views.  
><em>_Each house we hold is different  
><em>_As clear as night and day  
><em>_But underneath the surface  
><em>_You'll find that's not the way.  
><em>_Every house is labelled  
><em>_From the start of each school year  
><em>_But in each house lies dormant  
><em>_Personalities masked by fear  
><em>_These students are too worried  
><em>_About how they are seen  
><em>_To show their truer feelings  
><em>_Which are hidden by a screen  
><em>_And now this year I ask you  
><em>_Each and every soul  
><em>_What is it that you value?  
><em>_What makes you as a whole?  
><em>_Do you value your intelligence,  
><em>_But hide it, say you're brave?  
><em>_Are you gentle, loving, caring  
><em>_But say it's something you don't crave?  
><em>_Reveal your truer self this year  
><em>_Students do not fret  
><em>_But if you don't, you'll find for life  
><em>_This year will spur regret._

Hermione replayed the verse in her head incessantly for the whole ceremony and the rest of the feast. She knew there was something else -there had to be! Ron sat beside Hermione, occasionally reminding her to eat, but she merely picked at her food, hardly taking a bite. Ginny's eyes questioned Harry but he shrugged. No one knew what Hermione was thinking about and no one wanted to guess.

The feast finally concluded and Professor McGonagall dismissed the students. But, before anyone stood she announced quickly, "Tomorrow morning, all Sixth and Seventh Year students are required in the Great Hall immediately after breakfast for a compulsory assembly. I cannot tell you why, but I can tell you that it is extremely important that you are present. Your future may very well depend on your attendance. Oh, and Miss. Granger, Mr. Malfoy, I'd like to see you in my office in about ten minutes," she addressed the rest of the students, "I hope you all find your lodgings suitable after the renovations, goodnight all."

Hermione frowned at the news. This was becoming stranger and stranger. Something was happening and she needed to find out what. First the Sorting hat's song and now, a last minute assembly for Sixth and Seventh Years tomorrow?

Harry sighed as he rose with the rest of the House, "Dammit, I forgot! You're not sleeping in Gryffindor Tower anymore are you, Hermione?"

Ron spun around, "WHAT! You're not in Gryffindor Tower this year? Why? What happened? What-"

"RON!" Ginny cut off her brother, "Hermione is Head Girl, remember? Where does the Head Girl lodge?" there was silence before she said slowly, "in the Head's Dormitory... with the Head Boy... oh, come on, Percy used to brag about it all the time!"

Ron smiled sheepishly, "Oh yeah... never mind. Well, that sucks Hermione, we're gonna miss having you in the Tower."

"I can still come to the Tower, Ron. I'm just not sleeping there anymore. I have to sleep with Malfoy-"

'There's no way that would ever happen, Mudblood. I'd stop telling your little friends things like that if I were you."

With the hall having cleared quickly, Draco Malfoy had sauntered over to the Gryffindor Table with Pansy and Blaise in tow. Hermione's mouth opened and closed in horror, _I can't believe how that came out! And trust him to make a big deal about it!_

Ron looked furious at the Slytherin's interruption and seemed ready to take Draco then and there.

Luckily, Ginny stepped in, "Come on, Ron. We've got to get back to the Tower before curfew. Harry, are you coming?"

With one last glance at Hermione and the Slytherins, Ginny grabbed Harry and Ron by their arms and hauled them toward the Grand Staircase. Draco dismissed his friends and soon Hermione and Draco were alone.

"Um... don't we have to see Professor McGonagall?" Hermione mumbled shyly.

"Well, we do... but I don't particularly want to. Then again, I don't want to spend any more time alone with you than necessary. Let's get moving."

Draco swept out of the hall at a brisk pace. So brisk in fact, that Hermione found herself almost running to keep up. They made their way through the halls till they finally came to the Headmistress' Office. The gargoyle bowed his head at their arrival as though he'd been expecting them and revealed the stair case -which Draco promptly marched up.

Hermione stood for a moment, staring at the base of the stairs. She remembered the numerous times she and Ron had come here to see Dumbledore whilst Harry was in his Occlumency lessons. She remembered everything they discussed -the horcruxes, Snape, Malfoy- everything he'd told them came flooding back to her. Tears welled in her eyes as an image of their old Headmaster's twisted, dead body swam into her mind. Shocked at the image, she crumpled to the stairs and wept silently, as though making up for her lack of tears at the funeral. She almost didn't hear Draco creeping back down the stairs.

"Granger," his voice was surprisingly soft, "we all miss him you know –even me. It's going to be very different now. I know how much he meant to you –you really looked up to him."

He paused, waiting for her sobs to subdue before continuing, "Come on, I know you're stronger than this. I'm sure he'd be extremely pleased to know you were chosen as Head Girl -in fact, his portrait probably had some say in the matter... You've got to make him proud, prove you're worthy. I know I say I hate you –and I still do- but I also respect you. It's been like that since we started working together last year. I respected you for agreeing to go to the library with me during the invasion, I respected you for being able to draw conclusions as to what the last two horcruxes were and I respect you now, as Head Girl," he paused abruptly before continuing carefully, "um... well... with that in mind, we should probably hurry up before McGonagall sends out a search party... and then finds us the bottom of the stairs... wouldn't that be awkward?"

Hermione smiled at his last remark. She could tell he'd revealed too much. _Who would have thought Malfoy could actually be nice?_ She was absolutely shocked. She would never have imagined that he thought that of her. He respected her. He mayn't like her but respect counted for something. Maybe working with him this year wouldn't be as bad as she'd first thought. She rose shakily and followed Draco up the stair case, wandering if what he said meant anything –her mind flew back to the Sorting Hat's song and she found herself slowly putting two and two together.

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

The door to McGonagall's office swung open as the pair reached the summit. McGonagall was standing behind her desk, gazing up at a large portrait. Hermione realised with a start that the portrait contained none other than Albus Dumbledore. Her heart swelled until she saw that he was a sleep –she would have to come back some other time to ask him some questions. McGonagall turned and smiled at the pair then strode around the desk beckoning them forward.

"I see you decided to dawdle. Well, never mind, you're both here now. Follow me, I need to take you to your new living quarters."

She stepped around the two Heads and made her way through the open door. Draco turned on his heels and followed quickly behind. Hermione took one final glance at Dumbledore's sleeping form then followed after them, trying to restrain more tears.

McGonagall led them back to the Grand Staircase then up to the Seventh Floor. Once in the corridor she took a sharp right and kept walking until they reached a small hallway full of wall length portraits quite similar to the Fat Lady's. Hermione gazed around in awe until her eyes settled on the portrait at the end of the hall. This portrait was by far the largest and was surrounded by a beautiful golden frame.

McGonagall led the pair down to the portrait and Hermione gasped in surprise; above the portrait was a small plaque with _'Head Girl & Head Boy: Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy'_ written in curling writing which shimmered in the flame of a nearby floating candle. Draco was studying the portrait but his face revealed that he didn't know who it was. The woman in the frame was tall, wore Ancient Greek attire and had a chocolate brown owl perched on her shoulder but Hermione found she was as clueless as Draco.

"This is your new dormitory," began McGonagall, "you will decide on the password yourselves but be warned; telling other students is against school rules and it will not be my responsibility to resolve any issues which arise if other students are found to have been in here. Your portrait is Athena, Greek Goddess of Wisdom, so I hope you'll take it in your stride and be wise leaders this year. Inside, you'll find a common room and a small kitchenette. Your rooms are on opposite sides of the common room but you are more than welcome to use security wards on your doors if you so please."

Hermione glanced at Malfoy, she was definitely going to be using several security wards on _her_ door. No way was she going to even risk him being able to enter her room.

McGonagall continued, "Now, as you know, I've requested that all Sixth and Seventh Year students are present in the Great Hall tomorrow after breakfast. I believe that as Heads, the two of you have a right to know why. Yesterday, we received a letter from the Ministry declaring that in the light of the events of last year, a new law had been passed. As you know, whilst a large battle raged here, Death Eaters were also invading wizarding communities and causing many disruptions. There were also several explosions at St. Mungos, Gringotts, Hogsmeade, Diagon Alley and even the Ministry of Magic itself. Many people died in these smaller battles so the Ministry has decided we need a way to restore the wizarding community."

Hermione frowned, confused, "Professor, what law could the Ministry possibly pass that could restore the state of the wizarding world? We've been torn apart by death and destruction, no law can fix that."

"This is where it gets quite distressing, Miss Granger. You see, the Ministry has decided that we need to repopulate. We lost many people in Britain alone and the Ministry fears that other countries who have not shared as much in the loss will attempt to invade us. I highly doubt it would ever happen but it is the Ministry's opinion and I am forbidden to argue with it. The law itself states that anyone aged sixteen and over is eligible to be paired with another of their age for marriage (if they are not already married or engaged). I do not know the exact details. I only know that the marriage will not take place until both parties have graduated and there are certain deadlines they will need to meet. A Ministry Official is coming to Hogwarts tomorrow to reveal the details to staff and students."

Draco and Hermione stared in horror at their Headmistress. How could the Ministry force sixteen and seventeen year old students (let alone the rest of the wizarding community) to go through with such a thing?

"How are we being paired up?" asked Draco timidly, "Do we have a choice? Is it going to be someone from our house? Will it even be someone from Hogwarts?"

"I'm sorry Mr. Malfoy. I do not know any details. The both of you will simply have to wait until tomorrow. And so, I bid you a good night and hope you are satisfied with your quarters. I will see you both in the morning," and with that, Professor McGonagall left the stunned pair standing in the hallway.

Hermione glanced up at Draco's worried expression, "Well, I think it's absolutely ridiculous!" she cried.

"Don't say that. I completely understand where they're coming from," Draco shifted uncomfortably, "I mean, we lost a large percentage of the wizarding population last year, it makes sense to try and repopulate-"

"Not by forcing sixteen and seventeen year old students to marry!" she interrupted, "Sure, we'll have graduated but you can expect the deadlines will be for things like kissing, getting engaged, being wed, having a child -it'll ruin our lives! It isn't fair."

"Excuse me," a rich, warm voice echoed above them, "Are you two quite finished? If you don't mind, there's something you need to do."

Hermione and Draco looked up to see their portrait, Athena, staring down incredulously at them. In her left hand she held an unrolled scroll and in her right hand was a quill as brown as the owl perched on her shoulder.

"I'm sorry, what?" Draco looked strangely at the quill.

"The pair of you must decide on your password. It would also be nice if you'd hurry this process up as I would like to go to sleep," Athena held the quill down to Hermione who hesitantly reached out toward the image. She gasped as her hand pulled the quill from the painting –she never knew something like that was possible and apparently neither had Draco.

"So... um... what do you think the password should be?" she didn't really want to know but Hermione figured it was polite to ask Draco first.

"Well, I was thinking of something like," he paused and smirked at her before finishing sarcastically, "_Clean Blood_."

She glared at him, her mouth wide in shock. _I take it back_, she sighed inwardly, _this is going to be worse than I thought. If he's going to have _mood swings_, working with him will be unbearable!_

"Look, if you can't come up with something sensible then-"

"You think up something! I figured you wouldn't want my input anyway."

_Why did he always have to be so right?_ She thought for a moment before turning to him, "Fine. But if you don't like it I'm not changing it."

Hermione and Draco locked eyes for a moment before Athena cleared her throat. Hermione reached up with the quill and carefully wrote on the scroll in the painting _'Carpe Diem'_.

"Seize the day?" questioned Draco.

Hermione couldn't believe her ears, "You know what _Carpe Diem_ means? How? I got it from a muggle film!"

"Really?" he shivered, "I should be disgusted by that thought... look, I know my fair share of Latin, okay. My father practically forced me to take lessons. _Carpe Diem _is a particular favourite phrase of mine, if you must know."

Hermione was shocked. Draco Malfoy knew Latin –amazing! She turned cautiously to him and crossed her fingers, "I guess that means you approve?"

"Sure, whatever."

His reply may have been emotionless but Hermione could tell that Draco was glad she'd chosen the Latin phrase for their password. She personally thought it was very appropriate for them –seeing as the Head Boy and Girl would do well to seize the day.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''"""

Hermione followed Draco through a small tunnel before stepping out into a deep blue room, warmth flooding the area from the fireplace. There were two sky blue armchairs on either side of the room and between them sat a matching three-seater couch behind a small black coffee table. Bookshelves lined one wall and photo frames lined the other. Taking a closer look, Hermione realised that each frame held a photo of a previous Head Boy or Girl. Beyond the warm room lay a door which led into a glowing white bathroom with several small windows. Closing the door she noticed a small dining table and around the corner she found a small kitchenette; complete with a refrigerator, oven, microwave, dishwasher and several cupboards –each earning puzzled looks from Draco with the exception of the cupboard which he opened expectantly.

Hermione walked back into the common room to see two silver doors she'd missed on either side of the room. Each had a small golden plaque with a name engraved into it; Hermione's on one and Draco's on the other.

Draco flopped down onto the couch with a handful of Liquorice Wands and stretched out, filling it almost entirely, "Merlin, I think I'll just sleep here. This is so comfortable –nothing like the ones at home though." He closed his eyes and smiled before bringing one of the wands to his mouth.

Hermione shook her head and walked into the room marked as hers. She closed the door, turned to face the room and froze in shock –it was an exact replica of her room at home. The walls were a pale lilac with art frames spread across them. There was a small cream desk in the corner with the matching cream and baby blue chair. The bed was even the same –the two-tone lilac and blue duvet falling to just above the cream carpet. All her books were lined up on the long shelves and above them sat her stereo, CDs still in place. She noticed her trunk had been placed at the foot of the bed with her toiletries bag laid out on top. She grabbed her pyjamas and wash gear before creeping out of the room past Draco, still on the couch, into the white bathroom.

The bath in the bathroom was like heaven. Hermione sighed as she slid under the water, taking in the smell of Lavender and moving her hands through the soft foam. She thought back to the Sorting Hat's Song again.

_After many years of darkness,  
><em>_We've pulled through; found the light_

That could only mean that it had taken a while but the war against Voldemort was finally over.

_With this new age we enter,  
><em>_You'll find magic is might._

Hermione figured the Sorting Hat must have been alluding to the Ministry of Magic's influence after the war and how they were trying to take back control.

_You may believe the stories,  
><em>_You may believe the news  
><em>_But what I have to tell you is-  
><em>_Disregard these views._

Again, another Ministry reference. This one had to relate to all the articles the Daily Prophet had been writing lately about the Death Eaters and Harry and how Dumbledore's death was faked and he was still alive. The hat was probably encouraging students to create their own opinions on the war -instead of listening to the Prophet's rubbish.

_Each house we hold is different  
><em>_As clear as night and day  
><em>_But underneath the surface  
><em>_You'll find that's not the way._

These lines were more obvious; the differences between the Hogwarts Houses used to be massive but after the war, the lines are beginning to blur.

_Every house is labelled  
><em>_From the start of each school year  
><em>_But in each house lies dormant  
><em>_Personalities masked by fear  
><em>_These students are too worried  
><em>_About how they are seen  
><em>_To show their truer feelings  
><em>_Which are hidden by a screen _

This set had stumped Hermione at first. That was, until she discovered Draco Malfoy's more compassionate side at the base of the stairs leading to Professor McGonagall's office. She'd been thinking about his sudden change and had concluded that the Sorting Hat had basically meant that within each house, people had been afraid to show certain personality traits but were more than ready to reveal them after the war.

_And now this year I ask you  
><em>_Each and every soul  
><em>_What is it that you value?  
><em>_What makes you as a whole? _

These were more obvious; this year, decide what your values are and what things you value about yourself and let them show.

_Do you value your intelligence,  
><em>_But hide it, say you're brave?  
><em>_Are you gentle, loving, caring  
><em>_But say it's something you don't crave?_

These were probably just completely random examples the Sorting Hat had plucked from thin air but they certainly had some meaning to them.

_Reveal your truer self this year  
><em>_Students do not fret  
><em>_But if you don't, you'll find for life  
><em>_This year will spur regret._

And finally, Hermione decided the hat had simply decided that urging people to reveal any hidden sides would get them to comply.

Hermione glanced out one of the windows. She could see quite a few more stars than when she'd gotten in the bath meaning a lot of time had passed –more than she'd thought. She climbed out of the bath, dried off and slid on her rich purple pyjamas, admiring the splash of colour against the blinding white of the room. When she exited the bathroom, she noticed that Draco was no longer laying on the couch. She assumed he was in his room as the entire dormitory was silent except for the rustling of turning pages coming from behind his door.

She made her way to bed quickly, sliding into the bed and revelling in its familiarity. She never spent more than the summer and Christmas holidays in her own bed and it was strange but pleasant, sleeping in her own bed at Hogwarts. She sighed as she drifted off into a dreamless sleep –Hogwarts was starting to feel like home once more.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

**A/N: What do you think? I'm really glad this has been so well received. Because it's my first fanfiction EVER I didn't expect it to be very good but I have been proven wrong... by several people... and I'm so excited! I _JUST_ finished this but I wanted to put it up STRAIGHT AWAY -because I didn't want you guys to be left waiting for too long :)**

**~Enjoy, Morsmordre-Mascara**


	4. CHAPTER THREE: Socium Perfecta

**-CHAPTER THREE-**

"_And I thought _girls_ were moody. He's worse than Ginny!"_

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Hermione sat fidgeting with her skirt at the Gryffindor Table surrounded by the entire Sixth and Seventh Year cohort. The day had been successfully ordinary so far –she'd avoided Draco all morning, she'd been early to breakfast and she'd even squeezed in half an hour of study- but now she was sitting in the Great Hall waiting for information on one of the most important events in her life -the words _'Arranged Marriage'_ continuously dancing around in her head. She'd been bursting to tell someone but hadn't, fearing McGonagall would be less than pleased.

She heard the doors to the hall open and flicked her head up as Professor McGonagall strode past leading several Ministry Officials behind her. The only woman amongst the officials had a tall frame wrapped in deep purple robes, her blonde hair framing a round face with arching eyebrows above glittering blue eyes and a warm smile. Flanking her either side were two slightly shorter men, both with broad and muscular builds -probably low-ranked Aurors. The two men looked rather intimidating and they each sported short raven hair and cold grey eyes –the only difference being the patterning on their navy blue robes. Butterflies began having fits in Hermione's stomach as thoughts rushed around in her head.

_What details had McGonagall left out? How were they being assigned their partners? How much would this new law influence the rest of their lives?_

Each question prompted another surge of nausea and Hermione felt herself going pale.

The Headmistress reached the podium and looked out at the sea of students before her. She cleared her throat before beginning, "Students, it seems we have everyone present. I'm pleased that you all chose to come today –I hope you will find what our speakers have to say very," she paused, searching for the right word, "enlightening."

_Enlightening, McGonagall? More like distressing, _thought Hermione.

"I would like to introduce to you all Ms. Chiara Rumeur, Head of the Department for Education at the Ministry of Magic. She will be spending the rest of this year with us, so I'd like you all to make her very welcome."

Hermione joined the wave of applause which swept across the Great Hall. Several people had begun to whisper but all her attention was focused on Ms. Chiara Rumeur who was gracefully moving toward the podium. Her rich voice suddenly rang out, clear and calm.

"Good morning students and thank you, professor, for the warm welcome. I'm so looking forward to my stay at Hogwarts this year. I was a student here myself –a Hufflepuff in fact- so this brings back some wonderful memories," she paused, waiting for silence before continuing, "now, I'm sure many of you are unsure as to why you have been summoned here today instead of attending classes and I can tell you, the news I bring will not be pleasant for some. As you are aware, the British wizarding community has suffered great loss with the deaths of so many during Voldemort's final stand. We, the Ministry, are aware that some countries may try to take advantage of our current state of disarray and attempt to remove us from our governing power –this cannot be allowed to happen."

Ms. Rumeur paused to let her words sink in and Hermione shook her head in disgust. She was playing a game with the students, forcing them to feel sympathetic to the Ministry before revealing the unjust law. Hermione didn't know how anyone could be so cruel and yet, so kind. She lifted her head to meet the woman's welcoming eyes as she began speaking again.

"After much debating we have come to an agreement and believe me when I say it was a very long and hard decision. It is our belief that we need to restore and strengthen our community as soon as possible. To do so, we need your help. Recently, a new law was passed by the Wizengamot. This law states that any member of the wizarding community who is sixteen years or older and is not currently married or engaged is eligible for _'marriage pairing'_. I will try to explain this as simply as possible. Each of you will take a test made up of four sections –_Personality, Ideas, Knowledge _and _Ability_. Your test will then be processed and sorted with a newly developed spell, _Socium Perfecta_, which matches you with your perfect partner based on the results of your test. If you are matched with someone, you will be bound to them and the pair of you will be set deadlines and rules which you will learn more about later. I can see that some of you are uncomfortable with this law but I'm afraid matches are non-negotiable. You _will_ take the tests, your tests _will_ be subjected to _Socium Perfecta_ and you _will_ marry if you are partnered."

Quiet murmurs rustled through the hall: the Hufflepuffs were discussing the fairness of the new law; the Ravenclaws were debating who they believed the best and worst matches would be; harsh glares were being sent at anyone who so much as glanced toward the Slytherins; and the Gryffindors were all staring incredulously at McGonagall's surprisingly passive expression.

Ms. Rumeur motioned for silence but no-one paid any attention. She stood affronted by their display and flashed her eyes in Hermione's direction. Being the only student not talking, Hermione figured she must have stood out. Hesitantly, she rose to her feet and made her way to the front of the hall, standing beside Ms. Rumeur at the podium.

"Attention everyone... please... Hogwarts Students!" she shouted, "Would you _please_ pay attention. Ms. Rumeur has come here especially to speak to us, to explain what this new law entails and you're all being as rude as Crookshanks on a Wednesday!"

Every student in the hall turned and glared at her. Hermione mumbled a shy _thank you_ before hurrying back to her seat at the Gryffindor table, ignoring the stares of her classmates.

Ms. Rumeur cleared her throat before continuing her speech, "Thank-you Miss Granger, your Headmistress told me you were an excellent Head Girl," Hermione's cheeks burned and she glared down at her feet.

"Now, as I was saying, you will all have to abide by the terms of this law –there will be no exceptions. If you are paired with someone you don't like, there will be no changes –the spell works perfectly, there can be no incorrect pairings. This law is also being implemented in several countries, not just Britain, who are also suffering the effects of Voldemort's attacks; in fact, students from Durmstrang and Beauxbatons will be undergoing similar proceedings to you. This means that whilst a majority of you will be paired with other students within Hogwarts, some of you may find yourselves matched with someone at one of your two sister schools. The only difference will be your deadlines, which will be set at later dates. Finally, I should make it clear that only Seventh Year students are guaranteed a match. Sixth Year students will find themselves free of the effects of this law unless their test is paired with a Seventh Year from Hogwarts or one of the sister schools. Now, I think you are all sufficiently informed –are there any questions?"

Hermione's arm flew into air, her elbow making a sharp crack. As no-one else raised their hand, she quickly stood and addressed the official.

"Ms. Rumeur, one thing you haven't explained is when we'll be doing these tests and how the pairings will affect the rest of our year."

"Ah, I knew someone would mention that," a smile was evident in the woman's response, "the testing will, in fact, take place today. More precisely, ten minutes from now- we're merely waiting for the papers to arrive. As for the effects of the pairings, if the Seventh Year students have looked over their timetables, which I believe were handed out at breakfast, they will have noticed a blank space on one of the days. This will be filled by a new class I will be running called _'Relationship Studies'_. This class will focus on creating a nice harmony between you and your partner and will include working towards your deadlines and making plans for your futures together. I will be expecting everyone to pay as much attention in my class as you would in any other. As for Sixth Year students, only those who are paired with a Seventh Year will find themselves in this extra class which will replace one of your Study periods. If that is all, I believe we are ready to begin."

Everyone's eyes flicked toward the ceiling as the rustle of wings filled the air. Another wave of murmurs swept through the hall. Several students were nervously chewing their nails whilst others glanced anxiously at their friends. Neville Longbottom, who was seated next to Hermione, looked about ready to pass out and was turning a light grey as he swayed in his seat. Some of the Sixth Years at the Slytherin table were taking bets on who would be paired up –Hermione simply stood as the long tables were replaced by desks and prayed her match would be Harry or Ron.

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

_**PERSONALITY: Section D: Defining Characteristics**_

_Are you an Introvert OR Extrovert? __**(please circle)  
><strong>__**INTROVERT: **__Quiet, Independent, Private, Concentrated, Thinker, Reserved__**  
>EXTROVERT: <strong>__Talkative, Sociable, Public, Outgoing, Doer, Enthusiastic_

_Are you a Sensor OR an Intuitive __**(please circle)  
><strong>__**SENSOR: **__Practical, Detailed, Constant, Realistic, Experience trusting__**  
>INTUITIVE: <strong>__Theoretical, Broad, Inventive, Inconsistent, Feeling trusting_

_Are you a Thinker OR Feeler __**(please circle)  
><strong>__**THINKER: **__Objective, Honest, Direct, Critical, Achiever, Analytical, Debates  
><em>_**FEELER: **__Emotional, Compassionate, Appreciator, Empathetic, Avoids conflict_

_Are you a Judger OR Perceiver __**(please circle)  
><strong>__**JUDGER: **__Organized, Responsible, Serious, Punctual, Decisive, Prepared  
><em>_**PERCEIVER: **__Flexible, Playful, Casual, Tardy, Indecisive, Spontaneous__**  
><strong>_

Hermione flicked back to the _Personality _Test. She'd answered all the basic things easily but she kept returning to those last four questions, hoping she'd made the right choices. Those four little questions could easily change who she was matched with and she didn't want to take any chances. Reading through her answers to the _Ideas _and _Knowledge_ sections of her test thoroughly, she smiled before finally laying down her quill.

Glancing around Hermione noticed that she was the only person finished before time –as usual. She peeked to her left and caught a glimpse of Harry's paper –he was somewhere on the second last page. That meant he was probably stuck on the question about _Uric the Oddball_ –which wasn't surprising seeing as he'd missed every _History of Magic_ lesson the week they'd covered the famous Ravenclaw last year in favour of meetings with Dumbledore. The paper asked for a summary on the life of _Uric the Oddball_. Though Hermione had just managed to cram his whole life into a little over a page and a half, it didn't look like Harry was even going to make one paragraph at this rate.

Hermione continued to survey her fellow students; Neville's quill was resting limply in his hand, eyes glazed over and directed at the ceiling; at a glance, Ron appeared to be concentrating extremely hard on the test but doing a double take Hermione realised he was merely drawing on one of the _Ideas_ pages; further forward, Draco Malfoy was relaxing back in his seat with his hands resting behind his head –as if sensing her gaze, Draco slowly turned in his seat and flashed his trademark smirk at Hermione. She flicked her head down to avoid his unpleasant stare –for some reason though, knowing he was looking at her made her face warm.

The clock bell chimed signalling an hour was up. The parchment booklet closed and rolled itself into a tight scroll on the desk before disappearing with a pop- the quill and ink bottle following soon after. Now all they had left was the _Ability_ test but Hermione wasn't worried. According to the front sheet of the booklet, all they had to do was brew a potion, show a few transfiguration skills and perform a couple of charms –simple... and yet... strangely, she was nervous. Not just any nervous, nervous as in _if-I-screw-this-up-I'm-going-to-have-to-live-with-the-consequences-for-the-rest-of-my-life-and-that-would-be-absolutely-horrible _kind of nervous. She rose with the rest of the students and made her way into the Entrance Courtyard to await her turn –knowing that whilst she was out there the butterflies fluttering in her stomach would quickly transform into something much more vicious.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

The tension in the Entrance Courtyard was running high. The Sixth Years were taking their _Ability_ test first so the Seventh Years had been left to their own devices –clearly, that had been a bad decision. Several students, namely Susan Bones, Hannah Abbott, Neville Longbottom, Fay Dunbar, Su Li and Wayne Hopkins, were seated under the fig tree in a tight circle consoling each other over their test woes –apparently, none of them had finished the _Knowledge_ section and Neville hadn't known a single one of Gamp's Five Laws of Elemental Transfiguration.

Hermione found herself squashed between Harry and Ron on a small stone seat towards the rear of the courtyard. As she'd expected, Harry had had a dismal time trying to answer the _Uric the Oddball_ question and, to her dismay, Ron's drawing had taken the place of his opinion on the necessary creation of the _1692 Statute of Secrecy_. Hermione merely sat and listened to the pair's incessant complaints, all the while pondering her own concerns. Whilst everyone was fretting over the _Ideas _and _Knowledge _tests, Hermione's woes revolved around the _Personality_ test.

Once more, those last four questions ran through her mind. _What if I classified myself wrongly? That could change everything, _she fretted, _there's a big difference between being an ISTJ__*****__ or being an ISTP__******__. If I made one incorrect choice I'll be screwed for life! I could end up with Justin Finch-Fletchley or Stephen Cornfoot or worse- a Slytherin! That would be the worst-_

Her thoughts were interrupted by the loud bell ringing through the school –the Clock Tower may have been on the other side of the castle but it could be heard all the way to the Hogwarts Lake. She could see the Sixth Years slowly filtering out of the Great Hall to trudge off to their classes but instead of rising with the rest of the Seventh Years and making her way to the Great Hall, Hermione continued to sit in her obsessive daze.

A quiet cough broke the trance. Looking up, Hermione blinked back her surprise to find none other than Draco Malfoy standing in front of her in the now abandoned Entrance Court Yard. Draco shifted uncomfortably under her confused stare –he obviously hadn't thought his actions out too much. Finally, Hermione frowned, prompting Draco's explanation.

"If I were you, uh, I would probably want to get inside the Great Hall as soon as possible. They're, um, starting with the Gryffindors."

_Oh no, _Hermione's eyes widened with shock, _I can't believe I didn't notice! Why didn't Harry or Ron tell me, _a pang of sadness washed over her, _they just left... everyone left._ _No one even thought to get me except- _She shook her head in frustration before jumping up and frantically sprinting toward the castle doors. Suddenly remembering Draco, she paused and turned back to his still figure.

"Thank you! You're the only person who seemed to notice. I can't believe it but you did! You've just saved my future-" she stopped and silently scolded herself, that had been way too rushed and urgent sounding, "um... so, are you coming or what?"

To her amazement, he began walking in large strides toward her. But, unfortunately, his kind mood had passed.

"Wouldn't want the know-it-all to miss out on the big test now, would we?" came his sarcastic reply, smirking as he strode past her.

_And I thought _girls_ were moody. He's worse than Ginny!_ was all Hermione's baffled mind could muse before remembering she had a life changing test to complete in the Great Hall.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''  
><strong>*ISTJ = IntrovertSensor/Thinker/Judger  
>**ISTP = IntrovertSensor/Thinker/Perceiver  
><strong>  
><strong>AN:  
>-Wow, its been a while hasn't it! I'M SO SORRY! :S I had a major case of writer's block and a certain friend (who know's who they are) being a tad<br>impatient (you're forgiven).  
>-This chapter doesn't really do much. Its basically just to tell you guys how the matches are being made, hence why I got a little stuck (plus, its rather short).<br>-I modelled the questions for the _Personality_ test on a test I found online at www . personalitytype . com / career _ quiz (remove the spaces) and I recommend checking it out (they work out your personality type _eg. I am an ISTP_)**

**I hope you guys forgive my absence :)  
>~Morsmordre Mascara<strong>


	5. CHAPTER FOUR: Not Quite Getting Along

**-CHAPTER 4-**

_Clearly, everything was going great between the Heads._

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

_What on _earth_ is going on out there? It's one o'clock for Merlin's sake!_

Hermione flinched as another loud crash rang through the Head's Dormitory. Dragging herself out from under the warm covers she tiptoed across to her door before ripping it open and marching into the common room. Before she could get two words of her "You should know better" speech (which she'd often rehearsed for Harry and Ron) another crash sounded. Mouth agape, the head girl watched the scene unfolding before her.

Her fellow Head, Draco Malfoy, was literally throwing furniture around the common room. The two armchairs both lay on their sides flanking the now over-turned couch and three of the four stools from the kitchenette lay up against the wide bathroom door. Not having seen Hermione, Draco continued his tirade before a small cough brought him to a halt.

He'd heard that cough numerous times that week and he knew exactly what words would follow and from who's mouth they would flow. He knew she'd be angry... but even so, Draco slowly turned around.

"What are you doing Malfoy?"

He blinked. Her voice was much calmer than he'd expected.

"Draco, please, what's the matter?"

_She sounds more weary and concerned than angry... or maybe she's passive aggressive? _Draco thought. Either way, she wasn't going to be very forgiving when he told her the reason.

"Look, Granger. It's nothing okay- just something that happened at Quidditch try-outs earlier..."

He couldn't help trailing off. He knew what was coming next.

"Quidditch? Is that all you boys ever think about? Honestly Draco."

"What would you know anyway, Granger? You hate Quidditch so it doesn't mean anything to you! You're not the Slytherin Quidditch Captain. You don't have to try and keep everyone happy because _'Daddy payed for part of the new stands'_ or _'Mummy works at the Ministry' _or better yet _'My parents could easily turn your dad over to the Aurors' _even though a) I don't care, b) I don't care and c) he's in Azkaban already! You don't understand, Granger. And it's not just Quidditch you don't get –there's house loyalty, friendship, respect -the list goes on. So just leave me alone!"

Draco gave the lounge a final kick before storming into his room, the door slamming shut in his wake.

It had been like this all week. One minute, everything was fine and the next, Draco and Hermione were at each other's throats.

Monday and Tuesday had been fine but the air grew ever tense as each following day passed. On Wednesday it was the Prefect Meeting which had set them off. Everything was going fine until they began discussing point deductions.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

"_Okay, just so everyone is clear; you can deduct as many points from your own house as you wish but you can only deduct a maximum of one hundred points from any other house in one go. You are _not_ required to deduct points and may choose not to in many circumstances. If you are unable to come to a decision as to how many points should be deducted I'm sure the nearest teacher will be happy to help."_

"_Actually, Malfoy, I'd like to propose a change in the point deduction regulations... If that's okay?"_

_Draco frowned, "A change? Granger, the rules have been the same for nearly fifty years. We're not going to change it now."_

"_Hear her out Malfoy. I'd like to hear your proposition Hermione."_

"_Thank you Ginny-"_

"_Granger-"_

"_As I was saying- the changes I wish to make should hopefully make the prefect point deduction system fairer for every house. Although our current system ensures houses can't have a ridiculous amount of points removed on a whim, it doesn't guarantee that a prefect will only deduct points proportionate to the 'offence' or that they will deduct points from their own house at all. In the past we've had issues with 'house hate' prompting massive point deductions at the drop of the hat. Professor McGonagall made it clear to Malfoy and I that, after what happened last year, we _need_ to unite the houses. If there was ever a place to start this would be it."_

"_Granger."_

_Malfoy's voice was strained, a strong tone of annoyance leaking through. The other prefects watched nervously as the Head Boy and Girl turned on each other._

"_You never discussed this with me."_

"_I didn't think I had to. We hold Prefect meetings to discuss new ideas, so I thought it would be better to introduce my idea to everyone at the same time."_

"_Surely the Heads should be aware of any 'ideas' either wish to introduce."_

_Hermione sniffed in response and turned away from the scowling Draco to address the rest of the dumbfounded prefects assembled before them._

"_My _idea_ is to put a one-hundred point cap on all deductions. That's the maximum you can deduct from _any_ student at a time, regardless of house. I would also like to put some rules in place stipulating the required amount of points deducted for certain 'offences'. Are there any questions?"_

_Draco raised his hand, a blatant expression sweeping across his features- Hermione's dismissive wave was enough for him to know they weren't going to talk further. The head girl's smug smile was hardly hidden when she continued. _

"_Okay then. All those in favour?"_

_There was no stopping it then. Apart from Pansy and Astoria, the vote was unanimous. Malfoy's anger was beginning to kindle._

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Thursday, of course, hadn't proven much better. Draco smirked as Flitwick's dumbfounded expression (as he and Granger stormed out of the classroom bickering) was recreated in his mind.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

"_You're doing it wrong, Malfoy."_

"_What?"_

"_You're doing it wrong."_

"_I heard what you said, Mudblood. I mean, what is it that I'm doing wrong? Because as far as I can see, I'm doing quite a brilliant text-book demonstration."_

"_Well, as far as I can hear, you're pronouncing it entirely wrong and if you're not creating able to produce one after these last thirty minutes of attempts then your thoughts clearly aren't happy enough."_

"_Excuse me?"_

_Whilst Flitwick was still oblivious to their spat, at least half the class had turned around to observe the pair._

"_It's all in the pronunciation. Spells like _Rictusempra _or _Depulso_ are about the actions but if you want to create a truly effective_ Patronus-_"_

"_Which we shouldn't even be doing because this is _Charms_ class not Defence Against The Dark Arts."_

"_That being the case-"_

"_Patronus Charms weren't even in the curriculum until this year!"_

"_You know _exactly_ why they were added! And as far as this being Charms class, you _also _know that Professor Lupin is _sick_ today so we're having Double Charms and Flitwick is covering Lupin's lesson plan!"_

_By now, the whole class was watching as the two argued. A small circle had formed around the pair as they stood face to face, their wands raised. Flitwick had finally noticed the disturbance but was completely helpless against the two formidable students._

"_You know what, Granger; I've had enough of you. I think I'll go to the library and do something _productive_. Your little lecture isn't going to get me anywhere so I'd prefer not to listen to it."_

_Affronted by his dismissal, Hermione ran after Draco as he stalked from the classroom, shouting at him about respecting Flitwick and the consequences of blowing off classes. _

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Then there was Friday. Draco fumed just thinking about Harry and Ron's presence in the Common Room. Why Hermione had allowed them entrance to the dormitory he had no idea, but he certainly hadn't been happy.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

"_No! Ha, ha, ah- stop! Ron! Ah, ha, ha- don't! Don't!"_

_Draco started at the laughter. That was clearly Hermione's voice but why had she called Weasley's name? He slowly rose from his desk and crept to his bedroom door pressing his ear gently against the cool wood._

"_Come on Hermione, we hardly ever see you anymore, cut him some slack- ah! What was that for?"_

Potter! _Draco had to restrain himself from yelling the name aloud in horror. He pulled away from the door and began pacing silently across the rug._

"_Harry, can you pass me that ink well?"_

"_This one? What for?"_

"_If you want me to correct your Polyjuice essay for Snape I'm going to need a _lot _of ink. Plus, I still have to write the conclusion of Ron's Defence Against The Dark Arts scroll."_

_Draco's pacing suddenly drew to a halt, a smile creeping across his face as he pulled his wand from his back pocket._

"_Wait, you haven't done that yet?"_

"_No, Ron, I haven't. I actually have my own school work that seems to take priority most of the time."_

"_But-"_

"_Ron, it's the fourth day of classes and you're already behind!"_

"_Best to leave this one alone, mate."_

"_You can't talk Harry. We've had three Potions lessons and Snape has already found an excuse to give you a ridiculously long essay to complete. Honestly, when are the two of you going to grow up and become responsible for yourselves? If you expect to become Aurors with this kind of attitude you're in for a massive shock. You'll hardly scrape through your N.E.W.T.s at this rate!"_

_Draco placed a quick Disillusionment Charm on himself before swinging his bedroom door open. It was time to have some fun._

_Hermione froze as Draco's door flew open. Harry and Ron had taken to a pillow fight and were completely oblivious until Draco's door slammed shut with a bang._

"_What was that?"_

"_I- Um- I don't know, Harry... I thought Draco was studying in the library... I saw him there before I met you guys at Hagrid's..."_

"_Hermione?"_

"_Don't worry about it Ron, I'm sure it's nothing. I'll just check the door, okay."_

_Standing shakily and crossing to Draco's door, Hermione shot an anxious look at Harry. She rattled the knob and pushed lightly on the dark wood but the door held firm- just as she'd expected._

"_Probably just something he set up to scare you, Mione. Don't worry about it."_

"_It's just- fine. I'm sure you're right Ron."_

"Depulso_."_

_Draco's soundless whisper wasn't heard but Hermione was suddenly thrown backwards into the stone wall beside his bedroom door._

"_Hermione!"_

_The cry was simultaneous as the two Gryffindors rushed to their friend who was slumped up against the wall, a lump forming on the back of her head. They pulled her to her feet and half carried, half dragged her back to the lounge._

"_Ron, I'll grab some ice. You get her eyes open. Don't let her fall asleep, whatever you do!"_

"_What's having her eyes open going to do?"_

_Harry pulled a small icetray from the refrigerator and wrapped it in a small towel from the counter._

"_Well, after that –whatever that was- she'll probably have a concussion."_

"_A con-what-un?"_

"_A concussion. It's when... oh never mind. You wouldn't understand okay. But falling asleep is a bad thing."_

_Hermione blinked once or twice before sitting up abruptly._

"_Ah! Oh god," she moaned as she sank back down onto the sofa clutching her head, "What happened?"_

_Ron turned to Harry for an explanation._

"_Well, you tried opening Draco's door because it opened and shut before and gave you a bit of a shock but it stayed shut. You were coming to sit back down to finish checking my essay then write Ron's conclusion when you just... flew backwards. I don't know how to explain it. You were fine one second and then the next you were slumped up against the wall."_

"_Slow down. I just... flew backwards? Harry, that's absolutely ridiculous."_

"_I'm just telling you what I saw."_

"_I think you missed something mate."_

"_Ron?"_

"_You didn't just 'fly backwards', Hermione. Don't get me wrong, I may have imagined it, but it looked almost like you were_ thrown_ backwards. After being in the D.A. and going through that battle last year, I'm sure I can recognise the signs of a simple _Depulso_ when I see them."_

"_Someone threw me into the wall with a charm?"_

"_Don't look at me!"_

"_I wasn't, Harry. I don't think either of you did it. In fact, I know _exactly_ who it was. Pass me my wand please, Ron."_

_Draco's eyes widened as he realised what she was going to do._

"_You can come out now, _Malfoy_. _Finite Incantatem!_"_

_A cool tingle passed over Draco as the charm lifted. He raised his eyes to the trio's before attempting to leave but Harry and Ron's vicious stares froze him to the floor. Ron's nose crinkled as he spat his greeting at him._

"_Ferret."_

"_Weasel. Scarhead. It's been a while."_

"_Cut the crap, Malfoy. Have you been here this whole time?"_

"_Evidently, yes."_

"_Godammit, Malfoy! You could have seriously _hurt_ Hermione –you _did_ seriously hurt her!"_

"_What in Merlin's saggy underpants were you thinking, you foul little-"_

"_Harry! Ron!"_

_Hermione's voice was weak but it was clear she'd had enough._

"_Just go, okay? This isn't going to get you anywhere. Padma is in the library. She can help with your essays- just tell her I sent you."_

"_But, Hermione-"_

"_Don't worry about me, Ron. I'll be fine, okay? I'll see you both tomorrow okay?"_

"_Its Saturday tomorrow, Hermione. Ron and I have to hold... Quidditch Try-Outs."_

"_Oh. Well then... I'll, uh, see you later I guess..."_

_Harry and Ron gathered their essays together and stalked out of the room –but not before shooting equally loathing glares at Draco. As the portrait swung shut behind them Hermione shakily rose and crossed to Draco, leaning on the wall for support as she tottered unsteadily._

"_I can't believe you. They're supposed to be my best friends and I've hardly spent any time with them this week all because of this Head Girl business. All I wanted was one evening with my friends and you had to go and ruin it."_

"_McGonagall specifically told us not to let _anyone_ in here!"_

"_I assumed she meant anyone we didn't trust!"_

"_That's just it, Granger. I don't trust them at all. Maybe you do but not me. If you want to let anyone in here that _we_ trust, they'll have to be someone we _both_ trust."_

"_I didn't let them hear the password, if that's what you're worried about! I'm not that careless. I cast _Muffliato _on myself beforehand. Besides, neither of them would remember it properly even if they had heard it. Honestly, Malfoy, quit acting like you own the place."_

"_Me?__ Can you hear to yourself, Granger? I'm going out-"_

"_It's past curfew! And, stop yelling, I have a _massive _headache, thanks to you."_

"_I'm Head Boy, aren't I? If anyone asks, I'm on an extra patrol."_

_With that, he stormed from the room, the portrait slamming shut in his wake._

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Clearly, everything was going great between the Heads.

**A/N:**

**-Oh dear, its been a while hasn't it? With completing assessment and uber-busy and going away on holidays I guess this took WAY WAY WAY longer than I expected. I AM SO SORRY! I'll make sure I get the next chapter up SUPER quick (and I mean it).**

**-I'm hoping that I can make it up to you with this chapter. It's basically their first week of Hogwarts re-capped in a matter of arguements (something we all know Draco and Hermione do best). I consider it to be fairly long too so, that took a while :)**

**ENJOY!**

**~morsmordre-mascara**


End file.
